Parientes Alejados
by DarkDawn2000
Summary: Descubrir un nuevo mundo es muy emocionante... aunque también es mas emocionante descubrir que tienes un primo y un tío de los cuales no tenias memoria. Veremos lo que pasa cuando dos primos se reencuentran, y también lo que sucede cuando su prima se enamora de su enemigo. Dedicado a mi amiga/hermana, Lia Shane Duran.
1. Chapter 1

Listo! Después de tanto tiempo buscando mi cuaderno de fanfics (Fic Elixie, así lo llamo XD) supe que mi hermana me lo quito para que no me la pasara todo el tiempo pasando este fic. Ya tengo hasta el capitulo tres pero el colegio no me ayuda mucho ¬¬.

Daji, tu idea de que haga un fic como la película de crepúsculo de que Eli muerde a Trixie bla bla bla… me gusto mucho, claro primero tengo que verme la película XD (No me la he visto lol)

Nos leemos abajo :D

* * *

><p>Parientes alejados.<p>

Si ser novio de la chica mas linda que el había visto era un gran honor, pero también tenia sus desventajas.

–Jaja! Perdiste otra vez, Pronto –Se le burlo Kord al topide que arrojo el control-romoto a la video-pantalla.

–No es mi culpa –Se quejo –Esos dos adolecentes no dejan de besarse, acariciarse, abrazarse, alabarse… –Criticaba mientras contaba con los dedos.

–Ustedes dos ¿no pueden separarse por un momento? –El troll se les acerco y los separo con sus enormes manos alejándolos unos cuantos centímetros pero ellos forcejeaban como si los hubieran separado de sus propias extremidades –Eso se esta convirtiendo en un vicio –Susurro Kord.

Cuando empezaron su relación era decente, por así decirlo, pero con el paso del tiempo no se separaban uno del otro, hasta para dormir; Eli iba a escondidas al cuarto de Trixie para dormir juntos (Otra vez los pervertidos aparecen… aquí no hay lemon… tal vez, en unos años…). Para Kord y Pronto ya se estaba convirtiendo en contaminación visual tanto cariño. Eli era el vicio de Trixie, y Trixie era la droga de Eli.

–¿Cómo quieres que me separe de ella, Kord? –Le dijo Eli abrazando a Trixie – ¿Acaso quieres que ella te siga derrotando en los videojuegos? Es mejor para ti, para mi y para el videojuego que ella no te siga venciendo en aquello.

–Pero tampoco le haría daño a nuestras lanzadoras que salgamos a practicar –Propuso Pronto.

–No lo se, prefiero quedarme aquí.

–Amigo, estas perdiendo practica, y mira a tus babosas –Señalo a las babosas en una pequeña cesta en la cual se veían como unas completas desocupadas comiendo bocadillos y viendo películas –Solo serán unas horas.

Después de unos 15 minutos de convencer a la pareja y a las babosas, la banda salió al patio trasero a tener unos cuantos duelos amistosos como acostumbraban.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la superficie…<p>

Una chica de unos 16 años de piel blanca, con el cabello que le llegaba a la cintura el cual era de color rubio un poco azulado, lo llevaba atado con una cola de caballo de lado, ojos verdes con algo de gris, vestida con unos jeans oscuros, zapatos morados y blusa azul oscuro, salía de la escuela con su mejor amiga, Annie, de la misma edad pero esta era un poco mas bajita que su amiga y todo lo contrario respecto a los ojos y el cabello. Ambas eran amigas desde hace unos meses, se conocían a medias pero como ambas eran nuevas en aquel colegio no tenían muchos amigos que les agradaran.

–Lia, –Le dijo Annie – ¿Ya hiciste el taller de filosofía?

–Apenas lo empecé ayer –Le respondió.

–Mejor apresúrate a terminarlo –Ambas caminaron un par de cuadras mas adelante antes de que a Annie le llegara la curiosidad, de nuevo –Y que hay de tu familia?

–¿Sigues con eso? –Lia no le contaba sobre su familia ya que decía que eso no era de su incumbencia.

–Hey, tu ya sabes como es la mía y yo quiero conocer la tuya… es el progreso de ser amigas ¿no?

–Pff fastidiosa –Susurro –Pues… mi padre murió cuando tenía 4 años y… solo tengo a mi mamá… ¿feliz?

–Mucho, lamento lo de tu padre… aunque no es mucha información ni mucho que decir de tu familia… y ¿no tienes tíos, tías, abuelos, abuelas o primos en tu familia?

–No que yo sepa no… mira, curiosa, ya llegamos a tu casa –Le aviso mientras señalaba la casa de su amiga.

–Gracias por la muy importante información –Le dijo con sarcasmo –Chao, chao…

Lia se despidió con la mano y retomo su camino.

En el trayecto vio a unos chicos, algo mayores de su edad, los cuales se les veía la facha de pandilleros. Lia capto que, además de ser drogadictos, hacían parte de algo muy común hoy en día llamado "maltrato animal" los cuatro o cinco estaban en la edad de créese los dominantes y los muy bonitos se encontraban maltratando a un pequeño perrito de las calles, el cual se le veían varias marcas de aquel maltrato.

–HEY! –Les grito si pensarlo dos veces –Déjenlo en paz.

Al ser una amante y defensora de los animales no dudo en ayudar al perrito.

–Valla, valla, tenemos una valiente aquí –Se burlo uno de los chicos el cual se veía que era el mas alto.

–Pronto, chicos, corran… ella si que da miedo –Se le burlo otro.

–No lo sigan golpeando… o verán –Cada vez se les acercaba mas y mas al chico que estaba mas cerca del animalito.

–¿Qué? Me golpearas si hago esto –Con una patada golpeo al perrito el cual aulló de dolor.

–Tenias que hacerlo –Ladeo la cabeza y de un segundo a otro golpeo a aquel chico justo en la nariz, la cual empezó a sangrar.

–¡¿Qué les pasa idiotas?! –Les grito a los demás que estaban con el –Agárrenla.

Con la agilidad y fuerzas que tenía esquivo a los chicos que se le abalanzaban, alzo al perrito del suelo y se apresuro a correr.

Corrió unos 5 minutos, los que parecieron una eternidad, llego a su casa y cerro la puerta con rapidez.

–ESTO NO ACABA AQUÍ, NIÑA –Le gritaron mientras se alejaban.

–Uff –Suspiro sentándose en el suelo –Eso fue intenso, y divertido –Aunque casi la agarran le resulto divertido en cierto sentido –Se que mamá no me dejara conservarte así que mañana te llevare a la veterinaria ya que no tengo clases –Le hablo al animalito el cual lo recostó en una cesta.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Bajoterra con la banda de Shane…<p>

–Y así es como terminamos –Aviso Kord mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

–Y tu decías que yo estaba perdiendo practica –Se le burlo Eli.

–En ese caso tendremos que practicar mas seguido –Propuso Trixie –Mañana practicaremos otra vez.

–Sera lo mejor…

–También será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir –Dijo Eli mientras abrazaba a Trixie por la cintura y le daba un corto beso.

Toda la banda entro al refugio para disponerse a dormir.

Continuara…

No tengo ni idea cuando lo pueda actualizar ya que el viernes tengo celebración de hallowen en mi colegio, el mismo día tengo reunión en uno de mis antiguos colegios y el domingo me reuniré con mi familia ya que mi hermano cumplió años el domingo y yo los cumpli ayer (gracias, gracias, ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto de los 14 años)

Estos dos primeros capítulos tendrán mucho que ver con Lia, para que la conozcan más.

Ya saben, y los que no saben, que en FanFiction ya hay 998 FanFics… familia bajoterrana, vamos por los 1000 :D

Abrazos y besos para todos los bajoterranos, Elixies y ambos.

Se despide su nunca amante de lo normal.

Dawn


	2. Chapter 2

Ya se me va a convertir en un vicio el de querer mas reviews… reviews plis.

Nos leemos abajo :D

–Buenos días, amor –saludo Eli a Trixie dándole ligeros besos en el cuello.

–Buenos días, cariño –también le saludo ella – ¿cómo dormiste?

–Al lado tuyo… dormí mejor que nunca –le respondió el Shane con una sonrisa picara.

–Hey… Eli… –al parecer Kord se levanto temprano y estaba llamando a la puerta de Eli y, por sus mañas, él se encontraba en la habitación de Trixie.

–Ya vuelvo –le aviso Eli a la peli-roja en un susurro y salió de la habitación aprovechando que Kord estaba de espaldas a él – ¿que sucede, Kord?

–Eli, ¿cuando te despertaste… y por que estas sin camisa? –le pregunto provocando que el Shane se sonroje un poco.

–Pues… yo… no tenía camisas limpias así que busque algunas.

–Sí, claro… buscaste unas en el cuarto de Trixie y todavía no encontraste ninguna –le dijo en tono burlón.

–Amor, –llamo Trixie a Eli saliendo de la habitación –aquí tienes una de tus camisas –le dijo entregándole la prenda –buenos días, Kord.

–Buenos días, Trix –y en cuanto Trixie cerró la puerta –JAJAJAJAJA ahora tu novia tiene que entregarte la ropa en vez de tu mamá –se le burló.

–Se supone que a la pareja se le molesta junta, no solo a uno –dijo Eli.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que Trixie me estalle contra la pared?

–Y acaso quieres que yo lo haga –añadió Eli.

–Buen intento, amigo. Te seguiré molestando hasta que me canse.

– ¿Y cuando te cansaras? –pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

–Cuando Pronto empiece a cocinar bien… o cuando ustedes se separen, uno de dos.

–Gracias a Dios… nunca te cansaras –le dijo el Shane convencido.

En la superficie…

– ¡Lia! –llamó la madre de la oji-verde grisácea – ¿No tienes que entregar un trabajo hoy?

–Eso estoy haciendo, mamá –le dijo incrédula. La rubia-azulada la cual (lol que extraña combinación) se encontraba sentada en su computador enviándole el trabajo por medio de internet ha dicho profesor.

– ¿Desde cuando las tareas se envían por internet? –le pregunto su madre desde en el marco de la puerta.

–Desde que entré a ese colegio las tareas las dan y se envían por internet (Sí, así es por aquí y es muy estresante ¬¬) –le respondió –tú lo deberías saber.

–Lo siento, cariño, el trabajo es muy importante si no quieres vivir en una caja.

–Y enterarse y saber de tu hija también es importante –dio un clic en el computador en donde decía "enviar" para mandar el trabajo. Después se volteo hacia su madre y la miro a los ojos por unos segundos –ya termine con mi trabajo –se levantó de el asiento y recogió la cesta en donde estaba el perrito el cual lo llamó Sami y salió de la habitación.

–Lia, cuídate y llámame en cuanto vengas de regreso.

–Esta bien, adiós –se despidió y cerró la puerta.

Caminó hasta llegar a la veterinaria en donde entró y depositó a Sami en el mostrador de la asistente del veterinario.

–Hola, Lia –la saludó la asistente – ¿que me traes hoy?

–Hola, Laura, se llama Sami. Maltrato animal.

–Ya veo. Gracias por traerlo –le agradece por milésima vez –ahora ve a tu casa.

– ¿Qué? ¿No puedo quedarme?

–Lia, son órdenes de la veterinaria; si no trabajas aquí y aunque traigas tu mascota, no puedes quedarte. El espacio no lo permite.

Y sí, era cierto; el mínimo espacio en la veterinaria apenas alcanzaba para caminar. Aunque por lo pequeña que fuera la idea era ayudar a los animales.

Por mas pucheros que hizo la peli-rubia azulada no la dejaron quedarse –Esta bien. Adiós. Cuídalo y tal vez en unas semanas lo visite.

La chica salió de la veterinaria y sacó su teléfono para avisarle a su madre que iba en camino.

–_Hola, amor –le saludó su mamá – ¿ya vienes en camino?_

–Por algo te llamé –le respondió en el típico tono grosero. Ella solía ser así ya que su madre no le prestaba mucha atención y nunca tuvo esa fuente de apoyo (Su padre) cuando su mamá no estaba. La rebeldía adolecente y falta de comunicación con su madre no eran una buena mezcla.

– ¿Acaso se te olvida quien es la madre y quien es la hija? Ya te he dicho que no me hables así, jovencita.

–Si tú fueras yo lo entenderías.

–Solo te diré que llegare tarde a casa. Deje comida para que calientes y si tienes alguna tarea la haces, no te duermas tarde y por favor deja de leer libros en mitad de la noche –le dijo y colgó.

–Pff, ¿que no lea mas libros en la oscuridad? ¿Acaso olvida que soy mitad criatura nocturna? –según ella se consideraba mas nocturna que diurna ya que es mas activa en la noche.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo aprovechando que su madre llegaba tarde, un milagro, como ella le solía decir ya que prefería estar más tiempo a solas. Caminar y caminar le hacia bien para sí misma… y para los demás por las típicas razones de la adolescencia.

Unos pasos tras de sí la hicieron volver a la realidad.

–Vaya, vaya, pero si es la rubia azulada defensora de basura –le dijo el chico al cual casi le parte la nariz.

Tras de el salieron los demás.

–N-no se me acerquen –les suplicó.

–Solo tomaremos venganza por entrometerte en nuestra diversión de ayer –los chicos se acercaron mas y mas hasta empezar a perseguirla y, claro ella no se quedó paralizada y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo.

La persecución duró varias cuadras hasta que llegaron a una pequeña unidad sin salida. Lia fijo su vista en la casa que le bloqueaba el camino, maldiciéndola y a la vez reconociendo aquella casa como sí le fuese familiar de alguna parte o de su pasado.

–No tienes escapatoria, niña.

Miro arriba, a los lados y abajo en dónde encontró una tapa la cual llevaba a las alcantarillas. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió y sé metió en ella esperando encontrarse cualquier tipo de desechos.

–Están locos si creen que entrare ahí –replicó uno de ellos.

–Ninguno de nosotros piensa entrar ahí. Solo tapemos esta cosa y ella se las arreglara para salir…, tendrá que recorrer una gran distancia para salir.

Y sin más que decir cubrieron la alcantarilla dejando a una asustada Lia.

–SON UNOS HIJOS DE P… –les gritó y gracias a la alcantarilla que estaba tapada no se oía casi lo que gritaba – ¿ahora como saldré de aquí? –se pregunto a sí misma soltando un bufido.

Caminó extrañada al no encontrarse nada desagradable ni asqueroso.

–Si empezaron a limpiar las alcantarillas, en verdad hicieron un gran trabajo con esta… Aunque no se parece a ninguna alcantarilla de las que he visto en la televisión.

Mas adelante se chocó con una puerta la cual contemplo por unos segundos antes de captar una cerradura la cual tenia un signo el que conocía desde su infancia.

–Ja! Esa estrella se parece al móvil de madera que colgaba de mi cuna.

Lo tocó y la puerta se abrió de repente. En el centro de ese pequeño espacio se encontraba la dicha silla.

–Por fin, al menos descansare un poco –se sentó en la silla y la curiosidad le gano al ver los botones; presiono el de el lado derecho y los cinturones la rodearon –o no, esto no es lo que quería –de lo asustada que estaba presionó los demás y escucho un ligero sonido –tal vez sirva con otro… AAAAAAAAA –gritó al sentir como descendía.

Continuara…

Se que me tarde mucho pero no tener mas reviews me pone de malas ¬¬. Además porque no tenia internet :p y se que esta algo no se… porque se trato mucho de Lia… Sera el único capitulo que sea así.

Una pregunta: A alguien de aquí le gusta la serie The Walking Dead? Pues subí un nuevo Fic de esa serie... No sé si a alguno le guste.

Como la pereza y las tareas me consumen solo digo…

¿Reviews? Pliss

Se despide su sarcástica (uno de mis idiomas) escritora.

Dark Dawn


	3. Chapter 3

Descendía y descendía. Esperando chocar con algo o que por fin toque el suelo de una buena vez. Pero, en lugar de eso, divisó luz, la cual era más cada centímetro de la bajada.

Cuando la luz se hizo tanta, cerro los ojos y enterró las uñas en el asiento.

Cada vez mas sentía un vacio un su estomago, pero paró abruptamente cuando el paracaídas se abrió. No abrió sus ojos hasta sentir que ya había tocado tierra.

Al escuchar pequeños chillidos de unas pequeñas criaturas abrió sus ojos. Al ver a las criaturas, estás se escondieron por los arbustos. A Lia no le importo; no le interesaba saber que era esas criaturas. Lo que le interesaba saber era que era ese lugar… o como salir de ahí.

Al levantarse, se sintió algo mareada ya que el hecho de descender a tanta velocidad la hacían sentir algo incomoda.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la que le fuera conveniente para averiguar donde estaba aunque se le hacia muy familiar ese lugar; como si ahí perteneciera.

Los arboles, las plantas, el aire, la tierra, las cuevas, las babosas, las veía como algo muy familiar, como parte de ella. Por un momento se le paso en la cabeza que tal vez ahí seria su hogar de toda la vida, nunca se sintió cómoda allá arriba, nunca pensó pertenecer allá arriba.

–No, ¿que estoy pensando? –se dijo así misma –apenas llevo diez minutos aquí ¿y ya se me hizo familiar todo?

Todo se le hizo diferente en ese nuevo mundo, diferente y a la vez confuso; ¿y por qué no se sentía incomoda ahí? ¿Por qué no estaba desesperada o asustada? ¿Debería buscar un lugar para esconderse? ¿O debería buscar una salida? ¿Y de donde rayos viene ese ruido? ¿Es un motor o un…?

– ¿Qué rayos es eso? –una meca-bestia tipo toro con un camión de carga se acercaba velozmente en dirección hacia ella.

Salto a un lado segundos antes de ser arroyada.

– ¡¿Qué te sucede?! –le grito el conductor aun siguiendo su camino a toda velocidad –¡fíjate por donde caminas!

– ¡¿Fijarme?! ¡Tú fuiste el que…! Tranquila, Lia, tranquila –se dijo así misma ya que noto que no la podía escuchar –mientras mas rubios mal teñidos son mas idiotas se portan (gracias, Connie, por la idea XD) –se incorporo al ver que el conductor daba media vuelta y desaparecía.

Pero, al parecer, el conductor, mejor conocido como "el rubio mal teñido" giro muy de prisa ya que una de las cajas que llevaba en el camión de carga se calló dando varias vueltas provocando que se abriera. Varias babosas salieron de la caja.

Lia se acerco a la caja, notando que todavía quedaban dos babosas en el interior; se veían muy asustadas.

–Tranquilas, pequeñitas –agarro a las dos babosas, una de ellas era de color café con un circulo de color algo claro en la panza y la coraza que tenia en la cabeza parecía un pequeño casco de color gris –tu, tienes un aspecto tan tierno –se refirió a la babosa de especie punzante (mi pequeña :3)

La otra babosa era de color azul oscuro y azul claro y con ligeros toques de verde marino, en la espalda tenia pequeñas marcas en su espalda; marcas tan precisas que parecían hechas a mano.

–Tu pequeña, eres hermosa –le alabo a la babosa a lo que esta se sonrojo levemente –mmm, me quieren acompañar a… ¿donde quiera? –las babosas asintieron con rapidez muy emocionadas y algo ansiosas –bien, pero… necesitan nombres. Tu serás Blink –le dijo a la punzante acariciando su cabeza –y tu serás Cloud… ¿les gustan?

Las babosas sonrieron en forma de afirmación. Lia, como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, las colocó en su hombro y siguió caminando. Ponerlas en su hombro… parecía algo hubiera hecho toda su vida.

Con la Banda de Shane…

–Y… ¿ya empezamos con los duelos? –preguntó un ansioso Kord sentándose en medio de la pareja feliz (ya saben quienes son).

–Quince minutos mas, ¿sí? –le dijo Eli pasando por encima del troll para quedar otra vez al lado de Trixie.

–O eso no –los agarró a ambos, cada uno en una de sus manos gigantescas –pasaron quince minutos hace ya media hora. ¡Pronto!

–Dígame, señor –el topoide se levanto de manera rápida de su hamaca y coloco su mano al estilo militar.

–Trae las lanzadoras que ya vamos ha empezar con los duelos –le ordeno saliendo con Eli y Trixie que seguían forcejeando.

–Sí, señor –fue por las cuatro lanzadoras y salió detrás de ellos.

–Muy bien, ya estamos afuera –dejo al peliazul y a la pelirroja en el suelo dejándolos de pie. Volteo para coger su lanzadora y las de los dos tortolos. Al voltear se encontró con lo más detestable en ese momento para él – ¡¿En serio?! ¡Esto es se convirtió en rutina!

Los dos adolecentes, estaban sentados en una roca, uno al lado de otro, acariciándose y besándose.

– ¿Por qué no utilizas el plato fuerte, amigo troll? –le propuso pronto, a lo que Kord se fue preparando.

–Oigan, tortolos –les llamo el troll, a lo que ellos voltearon a verle –ustedes están tan enamorados que tal vez pronto puedan ser… padres.

Los dos adolecentes abrieron los ojos como platos y se separaron un poco.

–E-eso ¿Por q-qué lo dices, Kord? –le preguntó Eli.

–N-no, eso no podría p-pasar –dijo Trixie.

– ¿Como que no, Trix? –continuó Kord –con Eli yendo todas las noches a tu habitación, que los dos ya llevan tres años de novios, ambos tienen dieciocho años… ¿Cómo que no piensan ser padres?

Los dos, mas sonrojados que nunca no sabían que hacer… hasta que Trixie tomo la iniciativa.

–Muy bien, apestoso troll –se levanto de la roca y fue por su lanzadora –sigue así, con tus estupideces y veras –cargo la lanzadora y disparo.

Kord esquivó la babosa.

–Claro… yo soy el de las estupideces –dijo, con sarcasmo – ¿Qué hay de tu Shane? Todas las noches yendo a tu habitación y ni se atreve a dar el primer paso para ser padre.

Tanto Pronto como Kord, estallaron a carcajadas. Y así el duelo comenzó. Gracias a El Plato Fuerte.

Continuara…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Eso se me ocurrió de última hora. Espero haberle sacado una sonrisa a alguno de ustedes que sé que esperaban este capitulo XDXDXDXD

Les juró, extrañaba escribir; las ganas no llegaban :p y cuando empecé a escribir se me hizo tan raro todo: las letras no las reconocía en la pantalla, escribía lento porque perdí la practica y DE TRES MESES SIN VER BAJOTERRA ¡¿QUE GANAS TENDRE?! Ya, Wen, cálmate.

Me despido. Juro no demorarme con el siguiente capitulo.

Bye Bye a mis lectores. Los amo.

-Dark Dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

El duelo duró unos diez minutos hasta que Trixie le dio un buen uso a ira lo cual la ayudo a ganar el duelo e Eli lo único que podía hacer era tratar de esquivar babosas a medias ya que la idea de ser "padre" por el hecho de estar tan enamorado lo ponía nerviosos.

Con Lia…

Había escuchado unos cuantos disparos a lo lejos y, como a cualquiera de nosotros, la curiosidad la consumió decidió ver de qué trataban esos ruidos.

Al llegar al lugar de dichos sonidos notó que estos provenían de una planta alta (como el lugar en donde está el refugio en esa cosa que se parece una montaña .-. ya me entienden) las babosas que la acompañaban le señalaron un árbol por el cual decidió subir.

Mientras más escalaba mas se escuchaban los disparos. Al llegar a lo alto logro divisar una chica pelirroja, un chico peli azul, un troll y…

– ¿Esa cosa morada que es? Parece un perro… aunque su piel se ve totalmente olorosa y grasosa. –se dijo así misma.

Estaba tan concentrada en tratar de adivinar que era esa cosa pequeña, morada y redonda que no se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente recostada en la rama lo que provocó que esta se partiera haciendo que Lia callera varios metros hasta agarrarse de otra rama.

– ¡Dios! Eso estuvo cerca. –por la caída se lastimo el hombro lo que le causaba mucho dolor y hasta hacia que gritara palabrotas al aire (no las escribiré… Ñah, tengo boca sucia pero sé que algunos no c:)

–Chicos, ¿oyen eso? –los alertó Trixie.

–Wow, ¡que boca tan sucia la o él que está gritando al aire! –se quejó Pronto.

–Creo que es "la" que esta gritando eso, Pronto. –dijo Kord el cual estaba mirando el árbol en el cual estaba Lia.

– ¡Genial! Lia eres toda una ninja. –se dijo así misma la rubia azulada.

– ¿La bajamos? –preguntó Eli.

– ¿Piensas dejarla ahí? –le dijo Trixie disparando una trilladora a la rama la cual se partió, de seguido, Kord disparo una jabonosa la cual atrapó a Lia.

– ¡Auch! Aun así eso dolió. –se quejó Lia sobándose la cabeza.

– ¿Quien eres y… por qué te vistes con esa ropa? –le preguntó Pronto.

–Mi nombre es Lia Duran y… ¿Cómo que por que esta ropa? La suya no es tan común que digamos. –Lia alzó la mirada para ver quienes estaban a su alrededor y en eso supo que era él. El chico peli azul que estaba detrás de la chica pelirroja.

–Mmm, ¿de donde dices que vienes? –preguntó Eli algo nervioso.

Pero no hubo respuesta de parte de Lia. Solo esta se levanto y se acercó a Eli lentamente.; ninguno de los que estaban ahí le apunto ya que notaban que estaba desarmada. Lia alzó ligeramente su mano y empezó a acariciar el cabello del peli azul. Trixie se puso mas roja que su cabello por el hecho que de repente esa TIPA llegara de la nada y empezara a acariciar el pelo de su novio.

– ¡¿Primo Elí?! –exclamó Lia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Continuara…

Holaaaaaaaa, sensuales lectores XD ¿me demore? Ñah, no me fije en como pasaban los días.

Una cosa… Esta corto, lo se :v pero la maldita inspiración no llego en las vacaciones tal y como esperaba.

Yyy esta sensual escritora se despide… tengo que escribir muchas otras historias *nadie me dijo que ser escritora en dos paginas causaba taaaaaaaaaantoo cansancio :'v*

Ya me voy.

-Dark Dawn


End file.
